Lacrimosa
by Suai
Summary: Right After the Fight With Ash, Sebastian takes Ciel to a ruined mansion and takes Ciel's soul. Ciel ponders his thoughts, and speaks his mind. VERY slight CielXSebastion, barely even there really. songfic I dont use the whole song.


**Well dear readers, after watching the last episode of Kuroshitsuji, I felt a dear need to write this fic. I warn you ahead of time that the one-shot itself may not be very well written, but I tried…sort of hehe. The Song Is: Lacrimosa by Kalafina.** I do not use the whole song, but just the part that was used in the actual anime. Oh and the song is in English, I thought it would have more meaning that way XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Lacrimosa, sadly. Though I would love to do both since I truly love the anime and the song to pieces.

_**Moonlight, which exposes sadness**_

_**Coldly illuminatedDespair and the future**_

_**That are friendly with each other within the darkness**_

_**the secret that you gave me into a sign**_

_**I go through the silence of the pale night**_

Now was the time, surrounded by the ruined walls, under the moonlight…my butler's feast. I look back at my life as I think about the Shinigami's Cinematic Record, and realize that though I lived my life isolated from others, and filled with revenge, I have no regrets. As my life is over, I don't feel the need to wish that this was not japanning, my death was coming and I welcomed it. If I had lived, for what purpose would it have been? My servants could be dead, ,my mansion had burned down, the city was in flames, and it was now a place where someone such as myself could live. The world would probably fix itself, and leave me to wander around…the "Queen's Guard Dog" wasn't needed, and the connections had probably burned with the fire…no, there was no purpose for one such as me. Death, I welcome you, take away the life of those who have no purpose.

"Sebastian."

"…Yes, My Lord."

**Once more, I want to love the glaringly bright world**

**That shattered in the distance and vanished**

**Hide your dream in your eyes**

**Until tears come falling**

**On your sullied heart **

I could feel him closer, his breath on my lips, and just as before his lips met mine, he backed away. The look upon his face was one of sadness, and I wondered what could have happened to make his lovely face twist to make it such. Did he not want my soul anymore? I tried to satisfy him, I wanted to die by his hands, but was it all for naught?

"What is it Sebastian?"

"My Lord…do you really wish to die?" The surprise on my face must have been displayed on my face quite openly…of course I wished to die, why wouldn't I? I had lost everything, and with this Sebastian's part of the deal was over…though I wish I could stay with him longer, I knew it was impossible.

"Of course I do, why would u think otherwise!?" I wanted to scream, why would he even ask me this? Did he think the efforts I made at the Queen's residence was just a passing fancy?! I was tired and sad, things that one should not be even be able to feel after death, yet here they were. "Sebastian, why do you think I went to all the trouble to even get inside the Queen's mansion? Why do you think I ordered you to kill Ash? I wanted to die by your methods, I wished to give my soul to_ you_!"

"But my Lord, your tears tell me otherwise," I lifted my hands up to my face and felt moisture. Tears? Why? Why would I be crying for something that I wished to happen? "Is there something you regret, Young Master?" What could it be? What _**would it**_ be? I cannot think, I just wish this to end…

"There is nothing I regret, Sebastian, I just wished…that I would be able to stay longer…with you." I felt saddened when I saw the shock on his face, but he must have noticed this-he notices everything- and changed his expression to one with a smile. "I am very happy Young Master feels this way, for I too shall miss these times, yet we shall be together. Your soul inside me… I wish you to have no regrets Young Master. Please think our over the time we had together, if there was anything left out, I would plead you to say so now." There was a slight desperation in his voice, I could tell he was not joking, and really wished to help me pass on…

"No, Sebastian, there is nothing I wish more to do, or at least nothing that can be done at this point of time. Just know that there is no other way I would prefer to die. Thank you, Sebastian. Now, you must be hungry. Eat, Sebastian, it is my final order."

"Yes, My Lord." I finally felt his lips on mine, and it was then that my mind, soul, and body felt a jolt, and, finally, I fell into tranquil bliss.

Well Reviews would be lovely, and I would actually prefer constructive criticism if you have any. Thank you for reading this fic!!


End file.
